


How to make a proper English Tea

by Olivialoves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: 作者的话：接电影发生后的不知所云的小短篇，为骨科添把火。对魔法世界一无所知，咒语一句都编不出来······还挺狗血的，朋友们，准备好。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：接电影发生后的不知所云的小短篇，为骨科添把火。
> 
> 对魔法世界一无所知，咒语一句都编不出来······
> 
> 还挺狗血的，朋友们，准备好。

\-------------------------------------------

 

“Theseus，Theseus.”发颤的童音呼唤着他。

他睁开眼，发觉自己站在斯卡曼德祖宅的后院，眼前本应只剩两个木桩的合欢树正茂密的生长。上面挂着一个瑟瑟发抖的纽特，谁的手里还捧着一窝小鸟，叽叽喳喳地叫着。

“忒休斯，帮帮我，忒休斯。我下不去了。”豆大的泪珠接连成串地全打在还未长开但已有日后英俊清美线条的脸上，眼睑上，唇上。

忒休斯本能的伸出手，一节还没有附上狰狞咒疤的上臂。“跳下来，纽特。我会接住你的。”

“但···但这鸟雏怎么办···我···我就是为了她们别从摇摇欲坠的巢里掉下去，才···”爬高的小孩说不下去了，抽噎声渐渐响起来。“我很害怕，我不知道该怎么做。忒休斯，帮帮我。”

树下的少年张张嘴，干草和唾液组成的小窝飘乎乎的脱离纽特的手心，前后摇摆的慢慢的落到地上。“你永远可以相信我，现在，跳下来。”

男孩眼睛亮亮的，脸上泪痕未干。

不再犹豫，奋身一跃————

 

 

忒休斯是被坚持不懈的敲门声吵醒的。

笃笃笃，笃笃笃。轻缓小心又倔强的一刻不停。出现在他门口，声音暗示的不懂审时度势的主人也只有那么一个。

当他披上睡袍，悠悠荡到门口，他都怀疑木门上已经出现了一个凹洞。

“你好呀，纽特。”一阵旋风冲进室内。忒休斯对弟弟古怪的行为习以为常，转身把门带上。

“梅林啊，我知道你给自己这套房产设了屏障咒，但你居然还正经装了道门。要不是怕你屋里有小姐睡着，我就要忍不住轰开门锁了。天哪，你看看你这里，比我狭小而器具杂多的工作间还脏乱。”纽特不顾屋主的意见，掏出魔杖开始指挥扫帚和抹布运动起来。

忒休斯很欣慰的发现纽约大事件以后他没有缺胳膊少腿，甚至在做家务的时候还有股子坚定的使命感。

“我早该料想到，十岁就能和和鹰角兽共休憩于一棚的小纽特有这样大的本事，去一趟美洲倒上了当地的通缉令。说老实话，我已经叫那里的朋友替我用猫头鹰捎一份回来。家里总得有人替你收着荣誉证书。”

忒休斯将晨袍袋子松松系在腰前，套着一条条纹睡裤，反手找来一瓶白兰地和一个高脚杯。

他没有睡觉穿衣服的习惯，过够了战场上整夜整夜和衣而眠的日子，夜里睡觉再穿着衣服让他感觉拘束压抑。不过斯卡曼德家每个人都有些怪癖，他弟弟喜欢和动物而不是和人相处，即使是最拿得出手的长子现在也有了个小小的不成体统的癖好。

英国人最受不了的就是打破常规，最爱的就是循规蹈矩，如果这种东西有世界竞赛的话，英国每届胜出不是问题。

他坐在沙发上，看着弟弟与地上东一件西一件的衣衫共舞。他估计自己是整日沉浸在魔法部里晦暗无趣的办公室太久，竟觉得看纽特打扫卫生都是一场享受。

他呷了一口酒，挪挪身体让背后的褶皱变形的衬衫飞过去。他的前胸因他的突然动作而引发一阵抽痛，但忒休斯不在意，酒水下肚的那一刻，不足道的疼痛就已经消失。

纽特是他涉世未深，单纯到令他担心的弟弟。他永远不会知道为了让他平安离开纽约，忒休斯要处理的额外的那些文件和在各部门间周转，来回跟那些老古董妥协谈判的过程。他自愿替他处理这些小问题，他总认为动物学家一人处理这些事务会太过尴尬木讷。总得有人帮助他，而作为哥哥他似乎已经习惯了这个行为模式，但这依旧会让他乏味厌烦。

“这儿可没有黄油啤酒来逗你开心，你想要什么，水还是茶？”

穿着孔雀蓝外套的学者一挥魔杖，衣物全飞进隔壁间的水槽。那里早有白白的刷子和肥皂等候。“茶，谢谢。如果你还没忘怎么做一杯纯正的英式茶的话。”纽特环视一圈，非常好，十分干净。

终于，一进屋就没停下来过的纽特笑着看向他。“妈妈要是看到你屋子乱成这样一定会絮叨上几个小时。”突然，他不笑了，快步走过来，微微撩开兄长睡袍的前襟。一个紫红的瘀斑赫然映入眼帘。

“这可不是姑娘能给你的。”

“别那么肯定，世界上你不知道的东西多着呢。”忒休斯也不躲，让生物学家仔细查看这个伤痕。他垂下眼，深吸一口气，路途周转的烟尘味和街雨的清冷扑鼻而来，排除繁杂的味道，蕴着的一股熟悉的味道才是他找寻的，属于家的味道。

“你这个混蛋。”一声轻笑，淡淡的味道撤离，忒休斯又被扔在荒野。“求求你，千万别把我在美洲的意外告诉爸妈。他们会过度焦虑的，然而那对我们都没好处。他们关于不出息的二儿子要烦心的够多了，请不要火上浇油。”

年长男人没应声，弯腰把瓷杯和茶包从茶几下抽出来。“我当然知道怎么做一杯，真正的英式茶。我知道的再清楚不过。放几片烟草叶在舌头底下，用唾液濡湿。”注水入杯。“没毁掉我的牙还真是万幸。”

木地板上光洁的能反射出午后屋外的阳光。“谢谢，纽特。这儿从来没这么整洁过。”几杯酒下肚，忒休斯觉得昨晚上酒精冲刷胃部，头昏脑涨的感觉又回来了。Shit，他不该现在喝酒的，不该在纽特干完不属于他该做的家务后----此刻在原地转的他头晕的时候喝。

“你是在模仿某种我不知道的神奇动物的求偶舞吗？别转了，转的我头疼。来，坐下。”

但年轻人没听他的劝告，但停止了转圈，站立的身体此时因激动而大起大落。“我觉得我不该把你扯进这件事来，不管从何种角度说，你都和此事毫无干系。但我一下游轮，我的双脚就不听指挥地朝这儿走来。等我回过神来，就已经站在你伪装成废地的栏杆外···噢，谢谢。”他接过空中飘来的茶杯，但他往里头看了一眼就把茶杯咔哒放在玻璃桌面上。

“冷水泡不开茶叶的，忒休斯。”

纽特紧张的双手不停搓动。他显得慌乱不安，两片唇张开又合上，像是还没作出艰难的决定。“我不知道这么做是不是对的。我不知道。”

忒休斯笑了，弟弟对他的不信任让被酒精浸泡一晚上的大脑感到愠怒。身体更深的沉入沙发的怀抱，翘起了二郎腿。蓝绿色的眼睛定定的看向纽特更是让年轻人觉得芒刺在背，哥哥俊美的脸上此刻浮现的微笑能让社交名媛心醉神迷，但跟他生活了十几年的纽特却辨出了危险的气息：这是忒休斯发起进攻的前奏。

“是，在泡茶这件事上你确实比我更有经验。毕竟小时候你惹我不开心的时候，你总会泡杯茶给我。这似乎成了某种传统。亲爱的弟弟捅了篓子，没法解决，就会想到我。万能的哥哥啊，什么事都能迎刃而解。事后在泡杯水温正好的茶来犒劳犒劳我，轻松又令人安心。现在，几周前才刚刚名震天下，你要告诉我你有烂摊子等我收拾。你想我能解决问题，又不能完全信任我，这让我有点生气，纽特。平心而论，要不是出了什么差错，你会在回到伦敦的第一天来到这里，而不是去祖宅，到你的安静小阁楼，钻进箱子里一天都乐的不出来？我理解，我们已经不是小时候被局限于一个屋子时那么亲密，所以，别来这套兄弟情深的戏码，如果我对你还有遮盖丑事的利用价值，纽特，就统统告诉我吧。要是没有，我累了，恐怕得你自己送你自己出去了。”

可怜的纽特此时抖得愈发厉害，像是暮秋快从枝干上被西风吹下的干叶。他的脸色先是一阵刷白接着又涨红。纽特像不足月的幼兽被利剑刺中的眼神让兄长懊悔自己说出口的混账话，但他咬咬牙，决意不退后半步。

纽特孤零零的站在阳光晒不到的客厅一角，昏暗的阴影像是要把他吞噬。“不，忒休斯，不，我······”

他快要说不去前，清了清嗓子。目光锁在一点热气都没有的茶杯上。

“忒休斯，你是少数几个···我觉得待在身边会很舒适放松的人，我很抱歉现在语句有点混乱，因为我脑子里也是一片浆糊，勉强拼凑句子来表达我的想法。”

忒休斯攥紧了拳头，用力的像是皮肉要绽裂。

“我不知道你为什么会那么想。不，没有人，除了你，我的哥哥，会让我产生这么强烈的想依靠的想法。我滥用了你的好心，对幼弟不能推卸的照顾他的责任让你不得不抽出精力来处理这些琐事。小时候是这样，学院里是这样，到了社会上也没变。我知道有些在走廊里揍我一顿的人之后再见到我会离得远远的原因是什么，你的手有时候泄露了你做的事，尽管你推说是魔药课坩埚翻了烫到手或者魁地奇训练的擦伤。你总是关照着我，我回报的方法似乎只能是更加注意自己的行为，好让你少干这些傻事。”陷入回忆里，忒休斯垂眸，笑着哼了一声。

“你知道我没什么朋友，可怜我一个人蹲在后院草地上太孤单，你会走过来陪我一起看那些无趣的昆虫。”

“其实那还是有用的。”忒休斯插嘴道。“战场的壕沟里我发现了不少能使用的呢。”

“忒休斯，我只想让你知道，你对我很重要。不要···不要把我对你的感情冰冷地衡量、压缩、贬低。”

“我不关心···我不关心其他人怎么看我，怪胎，废物，娘娘腔，他们怎么评价我不关心，因为我不在乎。但你不能这么想，你···”

“你刚才的话语在我心上挖了个洞，这把言语的剑破开的创口正在进一步发肿溃烂。我不像你，八面玲珑，没有谁不会被你的魅力折服。我认识的忒休斯会和我一块儿偷偷的给妈妈最爱的鹰脚兽编小花辫，即使不同意还是会替我把餐桌上的甜点顺回房间。”

“我相信一切都有归宿，每个人都有属于他的位置。我被困在西伯利亚的暴风雪十英尺雪坑里的时候，我想的是妈妈的甜汤，想的是夏夜我们挤在吊床上，我叠在你身上，你轻轻地拍着我的胸脯讲着无边无际的童话，这是我生存的指明灯。你们问我为什么要救助这些神奇动物，我的答案很简单。我只是想把从你，从父母，从一切对我好的人身上感受到的温暖传递给更多的生命。像我这样的怪胎都能得到过分的关心，我看不到为什么没人愿意去试着理解、帮助它们。忒休斯，这就是我做这些事的原因。”

难得的自白让纽特连轴转的神经放松下来，他深吸一口气，发现眼泪已经簌簌落了不少。只有在家人面前他才能毫不保留的释放自己的委屈不满，这些人是他放在第一位寻求认同的，温馨得体的房屋外是一层高明的法术界限，他感觉自己在这儿就像蜗牛蜷缩进自己的壳，忒休斯是这层壳最重要的组成因素。

“我不想哭的，没什么，没什么值得哭的。”他的神明不知何时起身，走过来，轻柔地把他搂进怀里。

“嘘，嘘。”就像小时候一样，拍了拍颤抖的脊背。“我都知道的，我很抱歉。最近琐事缠身，我很抱歉对你发火了。”

纽特吸吸鼻子，把鼻涕眼泪都蹭在忒休斯的前襟。“我讨厌你。”

“好，是我的错。老天啊，你离开霍格沃兹都没哭得这么起劲。”

胸前传来一声呜咽。

或许是被弟弟的感性所感染，忒休斯发现胸前的瘀斑疼到一种难以忽视的程度。他如实告诉生物学家以后，对方瞬时切换入药理学家状态，列出他箱子里的那些可以派上用场的药剂。

纽特把放在一旁的箱子放在膝上，手指抚摸着密锁。“我们做个交易吧，忒休斯。”

“说说看。”

“我需要你在我成为合格的担保人前暂时担任箱子里的男孩的担保人。这个问题很复杂，先按下不表，如果你同意的话，在男孩能适应这里的生活之前，我也会在这里照顾他并且整理我的札记。”

“你尽给我提这么多没道理的要求。”

“你是忒休斯啊。”

眨眨眼，目光从笑的眉眼弯弯的纽特身上移开。忒休斯突然发现袍子前部湿漉漉黏糊糊的一片，太难受了。“那你给我提供什么。”

“任何我能做到的。”

“首先是教会我怎么泡一杯真正的英式茶。”

“不，先是看看我那些药罐里哪些可以清血化瘀。”

纽特灵活的跳进箱子。“Come on，Theseus,我们有很多事得做的。”

“你是个彻头彻尾的强盗。我想答应这件事的我也疯了。”忒休斯嘟哝着，伸手招来黑毛衣和皮外套。

“我听见你了！”

“所以这个男孩到底是什么情况？”

“他是个受害人，是默然者，是一个苦命的年轻人······”

箱子里传来鸟兽的和鸣与和沸腾的尖叫声，忒休斯慢慢再次步入这个神奇的世界。


End file.
